


Whatever It Take

by Christy (wildchild)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander, In Death - J. D. Robb
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve has issues with one possible witness to a murder- Faith</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Whatever It Takes 1  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR15  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these series....I'm just borrowing the situation for a bit.    
Genre: Gen/AU  
Fandoms: Angel/In Death  
Series: Part 1 of 4  
Word Count: 517  
Timeline: Set after the series for Angel and after all the books so far for Eve Dallas  
Written For: twistedshorts Fic #17  
Summary: Eve doesn't like the lack of information she's getting about her latest homicide.  
  
  
Eve Dallas looked up from reviewing the body to see her partner heading towards her, a little green around the gills.  It wasn't often that a headless body was found in a recycler.  
  
"Peabody, what do we have?" she demanded, standing up and wiping the Seal-It off of her hands with a rag.  
  
"Victim, known as Merl Roberts, was from New LA and apparently opted for some cosmetic adjustments, judging from the deep green tint of the skin," she informed the Lieutenant as the walked back to Eve's ride for the day. Since her ride was on the fritz again and Maintenance was being their typical, to Eve anyway, stick up their ass bungholes, she'd had to take one of Roarke's fleet of cars to the crime scene.  And though she knew Peabody got a kick out of it every time it happened, it still embarrassed Eve to show up to a crime scene in a car that cost more than most cops made in a year.  But, she looked over at Peabody as she got in.  
  
"Less guessing, more facts, Peabody," she reminded her as she pulled up the door to door list the on-scene officers had just finished doing.  
  
"Well, sir, other than that, the only interesting thing I found out from the uniforms canvassing the nearby apartment buildings is that one of the tenants who couldn't be located at this time is currently doing a shift at the Down and Dirty."  
  
Eve smiled at this bit of information.  "Really?  And who should we be asking our good buddy Crack for when we get down there?" she asked.  
  
"Michaels, Faith.  She lives in 14A and apparently has been working at the club since before your bachelorette party," Peabody said with a grin, even when Eve speared her with a look.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Hey, white girl.  What brings you 'round these parts?" asked the ebony mountain that owned and bounced the Down and Dirty- the only strip club Eve had ever voluntarily entered.  
  
"Hey, Crack.  We're actually here about one of your girls."  
  
"Oh?  Which one?  All my girls came in for their shift today, so don't know what some little Homicide girl needs to be up here for," Crack countered with a big grin.  
  
Eve smirked.  "No, we just want to ask her if she saw anything outside her building the other night.  Her name's Faith Michaels."  
  
"Faith?  She's my girl- closest friend I have in the world besides my little sister, God rest her.  She ain't afraid to crack a few heads herself when it's needed.  She's in the back.  I'l let her know and you ladies can just sit and watch the show til she's done."  
  
Eve and Peabody opted to grab seats at the bar and sip on some coffee before Faith came out.  Eve could see how she succeeded in her profession- her whole tone, body language and attitude all screamed sex. Then she opened her mouth and Eve thought she'd definitely found a kindred spirit.  "So what asshole accused me of beating his ass this time?" she demanded as she sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Whatever It Takes 2  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR15  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these series....I'm just borrowing the situation for a bit.    
Genre: Gen/AU  
Fandoms: Angel/In Death/Highlander  
Series: Part 2 of 4  
Word Count: 582  
Timeline: Set after the series for Angel, after the series for Highlander and after all the books so far for Eve Dallas  
Written For: twistedshorts Fic #18  
Summary: Eve talks to Faith about what she might have seen  
  
  
"Actually, we're with Homicide, Miss Michaels," Peabody put in.  
  
"Oh, okay, but I think I'd remember if I'd killed anybody," Faith said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.  
  
"Well, we found a man beheaded outside your housing complex and we're just going around asking if anyone had seen or heard anything.  His name was Merl Roberts," Eve explained, showing the composite sketch and watched Faith shake her head.  
  
"Nope, can't say I have, and if there's nothing else, I do have to get back to work."  
  
Eve agreed that they were done and caught her partner's eye as they said their goodbyes to Crack.  
  
"This Faith Michaels seems pretty cavalier about this, even when I mentioned the fact that the victim had been beheaded.  I'm gonna go on a hunch and have you run a basic run on her and I figure we can talk to her again when she's done with work."  
  
"Long day like that, she'll be tied.  She might like a ride home," Peabody suggested blandly.  
  
"I was just thinking that myself," Eve responded with a feral grin.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Faith sighed in frustration mentally as she let herself into the condo with her handprint and put the bag with her outfits and a few stakes away in the closet.  There hadn't been time to try and convince any of the vamps in the club to come home with her because she'd had a hunch the two Homicide detectives would be back.  She knew the Lieutenant was taking note of all of her security measures, as well as all the weaponry in her condo.  She knew she should have listened to Angel when he'd warned her that New York was a bad idea for hunting.  But the chances to blend in and get rid of a few vamps as well as any of the demons that hadn't been eliminated by the Urban Wars had been too good to resist.  That and there hadn't been that much of a chance of running into many Immortals in a city this size, but apparently Merl had been left as a message.  And now she had a persistent Homicide cop on her ass for something she hadn't even done.  But, she'd definitely have to give Angel a call to see what his contacts with the Watchers had to say about who might be in the area.  
  
"Interesting decor," Eve said drily.  
  
"My grandmother was a martial arts instructor at an all girls' school in Britain...I grew up there after my mother was killed during the Urbans," she explained, the familiar cover story rolling off her tongue like butter.  
  
Eve nodded.  "So, from growing up at an all girls school to working for Crack...bit of a change.  How does your family feel about it?"  
  
Faith shrugged.  "My family's always been big on letting us all go our own way.  It's five by five.  So, do you make it a habit to give rides to witnesses or just suspects?" she asked pointedly.  
  
"Merely saying that it seems as if this isn't the first time unusual homicides have taken place when you seem to be in the area," Eve countered.  
  
Faith laughed.  "A homicide happens somewhere every three seconds.  I can't possibly be the one behind all of them."  
  
"No," Eve conceded "but coincidences never really seem like ones when I look at them.  We'll be in touch," she said, letting herself out.  
  
Five seconds later, Faith was on the phone to Angel.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Whatever It Takes 3  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR15  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these series....I'm just borrowing the situation for a bit.    
Genre: Gen/AU  
Fandoms: Angel/In Death/Highlander  
Series: Part 3 of 4  
Word Count: 519  
Timeline: Set after the series for Angel, after the series for Highlander and after all the books so far for Eve Dallas  
Written For: twistedshorts Fic #19  
Summary: Eve wants to know more about who Faith Michaels is  
  
Eve walked into Roarke's home office to find him in an argument with the cat about his dinner and the fact Roarke had already fed him.  She chuckled as she walked to the Auto Chef and selected some of Roarke's excellent blend of real coffee for herself and poured her husband a glass of wine the color of straw to replace the one he'd almost finished with his dinner.  And since she had food on the mind, she also requested a plate of spaghetti and meat sauce for them both.  She brought Roarke his since she knew that by this point, Galahad had probably won most of the battle about who was going to have the last of Roarke's dinner.  
  
Over dinner, she explained her case so far and the frustration about having a hunch that Faith was involved but how she was unsure how to prove it.  Roarke merely smiled, took his wine and the one he'd poured for her and headed for the elevator and the one room in their house that only three people had access to.    
  
"Computer, bring up all information on Michaels, Faith," Eve requested, knowing by now that trying to tell Roarke her case files was useless- he got into the NYSPD mainframe far too easily for her peace of mind.  
  
Roarke hummed goodnaturedly as Eve looked over the information he'd pulled up.  "She told us she was brought up by her grandmother mostly at an all girls' school in the Cotswolds...where the hell is that again?"  
  
Her husband chuckled as he swept her onto his lap.  "England, darling Eve.  And it appears that Faith was given her grandmother's name, as well.  She seems to have been educated at the Summers School for Educated Ladies, as was her mother."  
  
"She said her grandmother taught at the school," Eve commented, pulling up the information on Faith Lehane.  
  
"So she was, and adopted a Lehane, Caroline when that one's parents were killed right before the start of the Urban Wars.  Caroline married Issac Harris and they had Faith in 2032.  She seems to take after her grandmother, in temperament, at least.  She's been in a few barfights, though the consensus is that the other party has the tendency to throw the first punch.  She's been working at the Down and Dirty for four years and is a licensed companion, on premise and off."  
  
"Explains how she can afford her condo," Eve muttered, but her head shot up at Roarke's exclamation.  
  
"She's got an unusual maze around some of her most basic information and it all seems to come back to this school," he told her.  
  
"What?  Do we have another issue like the Icoves again?" Eve wondered, remembering all the clones that had been brainwashed by the two esteemed doctors the year before.  
  
"No, it doesn't seem to be, especially since Faith's mother doesn't look anything like her.  It's more like her birth records and all the similar information looks a little too perfect to be believed.  If I hadn't seen the Icove material, I might be persuaded to believe that it was all above board."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Whatever It Takes 4  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR15  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these series....I'm just borrowing the situation for a bit.    
Genre: Gen/AU  
Fandoms: Angel/In Death/Highlander  
Series: Part 4 of 4  
Word Count: 484  
Timeline: Set after the series for Angel, after the series for Highlander and after all the books so far for Eve Dallas  
Written For: twistedshorts Fic #19  
Summary: Faith and Eve go head to head about her involvement  
  
  
"Hey, Wills.  You just caught me on my way out," Faith said with a bittersweet grin for the grandmother on screen.  
  
"I figured as much, but we just caught someone using what looks like an unregistered to be scanning your basic background information and the computer looks to be located in New York.  We're still trying to fine tune the triangulation of the source, but I thought I'd still give you a head's up just in case it gets bad," Willow informed her.  
  
"Thanks for the info as always, my favorite Wicca," Faith said, signing off grabbing her patrol bag and heading out the door.  She'd just turned the corner as she came out of her building when she heard her name called.  The Slayer turned around to see Eve and Roarke walking towards her with a couple of vamps trailing not far behind them.  Faith waited until the tow of them were both out of the way while she took out one her stakes and battled the two vamps.  Once they were both dust, she helped Eve and Roarke back up from where she'd shoved them, and guided them back to her condo.  Pouring them both small glasses of scothch, she sat down across from them both and waited for them to recover.  
  
"So, where do you want me to start from?" she asked only a hint of sarcasm evident in her voice.  
  
"Well, the dust bunnies seem unusual, but then, so is the information I received from a confidential source saying your birth certificate was falsified," Eve told her, taking another steadying sip of her scotch.  
  
Faith frowned as she took the measure of the two humans before her.  "Figured it might've been you guys from what Willow told me about you and your computer maven hubby.  As for the first part, those two guys were vampires- probably part of the gang that wanted me to know about Merl.  The birth records were supposed to be inviolate, since I need one every forty years or so," she said glibly with a smirk.  
  
"What the hell are you hiding from the law for?" Eve demanded angrily.  
  
Faith laughed. "No, nothing that bad anymore, anyways.  I'm an Immortal- I never die, unless you cut off my head, so I need an new identity every so often before people start wondering about why I don't age."  
  
"So it wasn't your grandmother we saw in the photos- it was you," Roarke concluded.  
  
"Yep, pretty much.  Angel said you two were levelheaded about things.  Wasn't sure I'd believe him, but guess he was right again.  So, gonna haul me outta here in cuffs, Lieutenant?"  
  
Eve mulled it over and sighed. "No, I'll keep searching for whomever was trying to send you this message.  I don't put much faith in the supernatural, but I saw what happened with those vampires.  It was weird, but I'll figure something out."


End file.
